The Darcy Triplets
'' ''is an upcoming computer-animated comic drama action-adventure television series. Plot On Christmas Eve, a rookie police officer Lucy Mason goes to the bathroom after drinking too much soda at the party. While going to the toilet, she saw mysterious drawings of three kids known as The Darcy Triplets. Characters Main Cast *The Darcy Triplets: The titular characters of the series who have a secret past. **Cillian Darcy (voiced by Drake Bell): The eldest triplet who's a warrior and has an identical face to Lorcan. he's the gothic one of the triplets. He is sometimes annoyed by Lorcan's behavior. **Lorcan Darcy (voiced by Jake T. Austin): The middle triplet who has an identical face to Cillian. Happy and also hot-blooded and always up for a challenge, he also tends to see the brighter side of things in contrast to his dour brother. **Lilly Darcy (voiced by Haven Paschall): The youngest triplet who's very shy and intelligent enough. She loves her brothers and is protective of them. She's very ticklish when someone tickles her. *Lucy Mason (voiced by Tara Strong): The 26 years old rookie policewoman who befriends the triplets. She also questions her sexuality. *Molly Strong (voiced by Grey DeLisle): The 26 years old professor who's Lucy's best friend. They've been best friends since middle school. *Laura-Belle Williams (voiced by Chloë Grace Moretz): A high school student and a talented animator. She develops a crush on Lorcan. Supporting Characters *Commissioner Strong (voiced by Bryan Cranston): Molly's father and the police commissioner. He serves as the ally to the Darcy Triplets against the Knights of Evolution. *Nurse Emily Williams (voiced by Emma Watson): Laura-Belle's older sister. *Hanako-San (voiced by Grey DeLisle): A young girl who haunts school bathrooms. She allegedly appears when one shouts her name. Villains *Knights of Evolution: The villainous cult who serve as the enemies of the Darcy Triplets. **Lord Evolution (voiced by Jim Broadbent): The main antagonist of the series. He wants to corrupt the entire world with his iron fist. **Kage the Lizard King (voiced by Tim Curry): A human-lizard hybrid who's Cillian's arch-nemesis. **The Spider Queen (voiced by Candi Milo): A villainous human-spider hybrid. She wants to kill the Darcy Triplets and use their powers to become a god. **Hackerette (voiced by Bella Thorne): A humanoid girl. She has an obsessive crush on Lorcan. **Jack Griff (voiced by David Tennant): A demonic crime lord who wants the Darcy Triplets to die. **Babyface Boretti (voiced by Mark Hamill): A master thief who turned into a metal monster. **General Insanity (voiced by David Schwimmer): A evil robotic general who wants to take over the world. He is Lorcan's arch-nemesis. *Rose Mason (voiced by Mary Scheer): Lucy's mother who dominates her life. She made a deal with the Knights of Evolution so she can have power to evolve into a she-demon if she can bring the Darcy Triplets to them. *The Headmaster (voiced by Tim Curry): The owner of an orphanage where the Triplets used to live. Trivia and Running Gags Tropes Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Computer-animated Category:Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:CLTwins15's Ideas Category:Muppetlover16's ideas